What's In A Name?
by HatefulSoul
Summary: Choices make us who we are...What happens when we make the wrong ones? HrD with some other pairings. I suck at summaries, plz read!


Title: What's In A Name?

Author: HatefulSoul

Rating: M

Summary: Sometimes things get a little too complicated. (contains some adult themes.) Hr/D with some other pairings (I suck at summaries, please read)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he and everything else in the books belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. (ooooooh but if I diiiiiiiid!!!!!!!!!!!! grins evilly in a wonderful impersonation of Mr. Burns)

It was the first day of school and I wasn't really looking where I was going and I bumped into him...He was courteous and he continued to be so for the next three months. So I guess it really started as far back as that. No matter...

He found me wandering the halls one day and pressed me into the nearest wall, telling me that he couldn't take it any longer and he needed to be with me. I didn't know what came over me but I kissed him. I kissed him...but it didn't end there...the kissing lead to groping...the groping lead to fucking...I lost my virginity to Draco Malfoy of all people and in a hallway of all places! Now he's not bad looking and never has been. But he's made my life hell since I met him...

It's been nearly four months since then and I've seen him every other night. And that's how it was now. I was going to see him...again...

He never took his clothes all the way off, rather just let them pool around him, I'd like to think it was in a way so that he would still be teasing me with it. He never really kissed me all that much but when he did it was worth the wait. I was currently bent over one of the desks waiting for him to continue.

I heard him pull something out of his pocket and hand it to me. It was a piece of paper and a quill. I pushed off of the desk a little so I could see his face...

"I want you to write my name until I tell you to stop." I gave him a quizzical look but he didn't explain so I just went with it.

Draco Malfoy

"What the fuck?!" He just chuckled.

I don't know how he found it but it was the quill that Umbridge had given to Harry in detention fifth year; whatever he wrote on the paper showed up on his hand etched in blood... It hurt like hell but once he put that magnificent cock in me the pain was forgotten and I let him work.

"Did I tell you to stop writing my name?" of course he hadn't, I just forgot, enjoying the sensations he was giving me. I started writing again...I learned that the more I wrote his name the better the next thrust. And that's saying something; I mean Draco wasn't called the slytherin sex god for nothing. The harder I pressed the pen to the paper to write his name the harder he thrust into me. It was mind blowing.

I felt this crazy fire erupt in my chest, like my heart was about to burst there also seemed to be a faint blue glow coming from behind me but I figured I was just close to climax so it really couldn't have been anything other than my mind playing tricks on me.

We'd been in there for nearly half an hour before we both came. I had never been this tired before and I guess he saw it in my face because he just chuckled again, kissed me and said "I'll see you on Thursday." he had pulled on his clothes by then and was buttoning his shirt as he walked out the door. I was a bit slower putting my things on, my hand was throbbing painfully. I'd wrapped it up in a shirt and walked back to my dorms.

Even the best remedies that I'd learned in class hadn't been able to help the pain but at least it was healing. I told everyone that I'd just sprained my wrist. A few of my pure blooded classmates just gave me a look that would suggest I they knew better. I knew it could be healed magically, a sprain anyway, but I told them I hadn't wanted to see Promfrey; of course it didn't help their suspicion in the least. I didn't blame them. I really am a bad liar.

Its Thursday so obviously I'm in the room with Draco again, and again he pulls out the paper and quill.

He kept pulling out the quill for the next few weeks and I was so tired. So tired that the last time I barely remember getting to my bed. The sex just kept getting better and better and that fire in my chest kept burning stronger and stronger. Every time he walked in the room I would feel a faint burning in my chest. It felt wonderful but it didn't help at the moment, I was trying to finish my charms paper and I really needed to concentrate.

Ginny was a little concerned and came behind me, brushing my hair back. I smiled lightly at her and continued reading. We were learning about power transfer charms, fascinating as hell, I'd nearly finished writing my paper before my mind started to drift. I really was in a wonderful relationship, best one ever, it was my hand that was giving me the problems.

I'd been writing with my left hand since the first time it happened. Ginny kept insisting that I see Madam Promfrey. Ron was off with his new girlfriend but would look at me warily every time we were out; he never pressed the matter. Harry just said that whatever reason I had for not going that he would understand and would help me with the everyday things. I knew that by now Draco's name was permanently etched into my hand...

A week later, after another few visits with Draco I was on my way to charms class and afterwards I was to meet him in the room next door.

"Hermione you've been acting really weird lately, and I'm really worrying about you. Could we at least go and get your hand checked out? I mean it's been like that for a while now." It was getting worse, but I couldn't let her see it...

"I'm fine gin, really. If I think it's getting worse I'll let you know."

"Fucking hell, Hermione! It is worse aren't you listening?! Your hand's been fucked up for months!" The next thing I know the bandages on my arm were unraveling, and fast. When she saw it she gasped and looked like she was about to vomit. Her eyes were starting to water...I just wanted to die.

"You... you've been cheating on me? With Malfoy?! God that's... That's sick..." It was... I'd loved Ginny for years. We'd only been together since July and I was cheating on her...I kept telling her I was going off to study...It wasn't her fault, there was something about Draco that I couldn't ignore him but how I wished I'd never known him... Her face was pale...I wanted to say something but I didn't know where to begin.

"Ginny I-"

"Hermione Granger, would you please come to the front of the class and read your report aloud." I'd forgotten that Professor Flitwick had wanted me to read it aloud today. He had put the advanced class in with the potentials for next year, which is why Ginny was here. Harry wasn't around I'd vaguely noticed; Draco definitely wasn't around yet either. I had to go up though and began to read my essay, that faint burning in my chest mixed with guilt...I was going to be sick.

"Power transfer charms are illegal and are considered by the Ministry of Magic as a classification of magic only surpassed by torture spells and the Unforgivables. Only in very rare occasions are power transfer spells approved by the Ministry of Magic in times of life or death; in which case they are more closely considered as bonding spells and are therefore, consensual by both parties involved." I stopped and looked at Ginny. It hurt. And it hurt her worse. I continued on for a bit when I noticed something but continued as though I hadn't: Draco and Harry had walked in at the end of my essay but there was something odd...Draco was smiling. And he was directing said smile at one Harry Potter. It was a genuine smile. And Harry was downright glowing...

Ginny just stared at me open mouthed and crying after I had finished.

"But who-?"

"I think I know what I have to do now Ginny. I'm so sorry..." I glanced at Draco, he nodded and I noticed out the corner of my eye that he'd nodded to Harry as well...

"Hey Harry?"

"Uh, yeah, Hermione, what's up?"

"Do think I could borrow the blade Sirius gave you?"

"Yea sure, what for?" he handed the blade over to me.

"I just needed to fix something really quick." he readjusted the bag on his shoulder as he shrugged. I gasped. That was what I'd needed to know. And now I was positive that this was what I'd had to do.

Draco grabbed me and started to kiss me as soon as I'd got into the room. I pushed back a little and lifted up his left sleeve. And there it was staring back at me the Dark Mark; and Harry had one too...

I let out a bitter laugh and kissed him once more, but with less emotion than before. I pulled out Harry's knife and sawed off my hand before they could even realize what had happened. The hand that had said Draco Malfoy was now bleeding on the floor in front of me. Draco was shocked and looked into the corner of the room where a bright blue light was forming. I bent down to pick up my hand. He'd started to cry...

"No..." a faint blue light was coming from him now. Within moments the blue lights shot out and went to my bleeding wrist, healing it instantly. The 'Draco Malfoy' was no longer etched into my hand but my hand and wrist would be scarred for the rest of my life.

Harry took off his invisibility cloak and looked at Draco for a split second before falling to the ground nearly dead.

It would be many years later before the rest of the world found out about Harry being a notorious Death Eater and even longer till they found out that Harry and Draco were lovers.

Harry had suggested that they use my power to become stronger and take over where Voldemort left off...said if I had sex with Draco that it would've been a consensual bond...seems he thought I was just another filthy Mudblood... Great friend, huh?... Either way, Voldemort found out about it and ordered Harry to be killed...What he didn't know was that Harry and Draco were in the beginnings of a bonding spell...Their magical signature was left on each other and Harry was unable to die because Draco was still alive...It was a very dark magic based bond but Harry and Draco probably didn't care of the repercussions...Love can make you do crazy things...

I can't believe I wrote an entire essay without realizing that I was being forced into a power trans-version spell...I never even thought twice about the quill at the time...I mean what's in a name?

...Ginny never took me back, I lost my best friend, and the scar still hurts from time to time, never letting me forget that there is always that bit of darkness in me now that its over...So the answer to that question is: apparently, everything...

A/N

I dunno i'm not as happy with this as my others but i liked the story line...hope 2 hear from u lot n lemme know what u think...sry bout the wait on my other stories but i've got some SEVERE case of writers block...eep!...um if u want 2 write me about those to maybe kick start me into writing again lol feel free, just send me a message...um thanx again for reading!


End file.
